Chiss/Leyendas
Los chiss fueron una civilización humanoide de piel azul provenientes de las Regiones Desconocidas. Debido a la remota posición de su territorio originario, se mantuvieron mucho tiempo como un enigma para el resto de la galaxia, y el contacto con extranjeros estaba limitado incluso en los días de la Alianza Galáctica. Información General Los chiss no eran considerados como una de las principales especies Casi-humanasUltimate Alien Anthology, debido a su altura, brillante pelo negro, pero principalmente su color de piel azul y sus brillantes ojos rojos, factores que les hacían reconocibles al instante. Poco se sabía de los chiss debido a la ubicación remota de su territorio en las Regiones Desconocidas más allá del Borde Exterior. La ubicación de su territorio causó que fuesen desconectados en gran medida del resto de la galaxia, al igual no tenían comunicaciones con la Antigua República, el Imperio Galáctico o la Nueva República, eran individuales y por lo tanto no tenían los mismos derechos económicos, ni políticos que poseían otras especies. También eran conocidos por ser carnívoros. left|thumb|180px|Un Chiss Varón. Hay evidencias de que aproximadamente en el 4.000 ABY hubieron encuentros clandestinos entre la Antigua República y los chiss, sin embargo nunca se llego a más en las comunicaciones con la república. El aislamiento de los chiss se puede medir por el hecho de que se mantuvieron en gran parte inconsciente de las lenguas estándar, como: huttés y básica, en cambio para comunicaciones con el exterior usaban idiomas comerciales como el: MinnisiatOutbound Flight. El contacto de los chiss con el resto de la galaxia comenzó a acelerarse poco antes de las Guerras Clon, pero no fue hasta después de la Batalla de Endor que los chiss tuvieron un papel importante en el escenario galáctico. En gran parte debido a la subida a la prominencia del guerrero chiss exiliado Mitth'raw'nuruodo, un genio militar que se convirtió en el único Gran Almirante de la Flota Imperial que no era de la raza humana. La casa Falange fue completamente leal al Gran Almirante Thrawn y sus ideales, cuando Thrawn fue a las Regiones Desconocidas con las fuerzas imperiales se aliaron con ellos, a pesar de que en aproximadamente 20 ABY la Fuerza de Defensa Expansionaria Chiss sirviendo a la Ascendencia Chiss exiliaran a Thrawn por romper los códigos estrictos de conducta militar. Esta fuerza de alianza entre la casa Falange y las fuerzas del Gran Almirante Thrawn fue conocida más tarde como el Imperio de la Mano. La galaxia nunca supo mucho acerca de los chiss y su civilización. A pesar de la fama adquirida por el Gran Almirante Thrawn, que se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los más reconocibles chiss en la galaxia. En la época de la Alianza Galáctica la comunicación entre la galaxia y la civilización chiss se hizo más frecuente. Biología y apariencia Los chiss y los Humanos se veían el uno al otro como aliens, pero estudios genéticos mostraron que ambas razas eran primos biológicos cercanos, y no está claro si las diferencias entre ellos fueron el producto de diferencias evolutivas y diferencias de hábitats planetarios, o bien el resultado de experimentos genéticos. thumb|right|Mujeres chiss Los Chiss eran diferenciados de los seres humanos principalmente por tres aspectos fundamentales; la piel azul, el pelo negro oscuro, y ojos rojos brillantes; pero su sangre era roja, y podría ser el caso de que todas estas diferencias superficiales fueron el resultado de factores externos en la biosfera del planeta de hielo Csilla, su posible planeta originario, o al menos, el centro político, económico y militar de su civilización. Su coloración en la piel probablemente fue causada por los mismos minerales atmosféricos que la dan a los glaciares de Csilla su distintivo tinte azul, y a pesar de que se sabe menos sobre la razón de sus ojos rojos, un reacción ambiental bien podría estar involucrada, debido a que los ojos de los Chiss brillan más a medida que aumenta la cantidad de oxígeno de una atmósfera''The Essential Guide to Alien Species. Historia Comienzos thumb|right|190px|Un chiss durante la época de la Antigua República. El origen de los chiss es en gran parte desconocido, incluso para los propios chiss, aunque algunos científicos pensaban que eran el resultado de una colonia olvidada durante mucho tiempo que se había perdido por la galaxia.Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' Análisis genéticos indicaron que de hecho los chiss eran una rama de los primeros intentos de colonización humana. Se creía que en algún momento antes del 27.000 ABY, una colonia perdida de los seres humanos se establecieron en las Regiones Desconocidas, en el planeta Csilla. Este nuevo mundo más tarde se hizo inhóspito cuando una edad de hielo lo sumió en 5.000 ABY y fue sólo por la vida subterránea que esta especie logro sobrevivir. Fue este acto posterior que promovió los cambios genéticos en particular vistos en su tono de piel y ojos que marcó al chiss, siendo muy diferentes a ancestral.The Unknown Regions Se cree que los chiss se establecieron en Csilla durante mucho tiempo: registros disponibles en los últimos años de la Nueva República sugirieron que habían estado allí desde antes del comienzo de la edad de hielo de milenios de duración en el que el planeta fue entonces bloqueado rápidamente y posiblemente desde antes de la Fundación de la Antigua República. Por el momento se estableció contacto con la civilización Galáctica moderna (justo antes de las Guerras Clon), habían ampliado su frontera a través de un volumen de espacio en las Regiones Desconocidas, incluso se cree que abarcaban hasta varios cientos de miles sistemas estelares y alegaron haber sido una gran potencia interestelar en esta área durante al menos diez siglos; sin embargo, el espacio chiss nunca fue completamente explorado y mucho menos colonizado. Aunque los chiss no fueron ampliamente conocidos en la galaxia, ejemplos de su tecnología se vendían alrededor de toda la galaxia, por ejemplo una de sus armas, el charric se vendía en el planeta Onderon alrededor del 3,951 ABY.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Cuando el Imperio Sith volvió a la lucha contra la República una vez más, durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica y la guerra fría, la ascendencia Chiss sólo fue aliada del Imperio Galáctico, a diferencia de otras especies. Algunos chiss eran conocidos por servir como agentes Imperiales.Interview with Daniel Erickson at SWTOR Wiki Alrededor del 1.000 ABY, las fuerzas de la Hermandad de oscuridad del Señor Kaan encontraron la civilización chiss en las Regiones Desconocidas y consiguieron que una legión de ellos les acompañara al planeta Thule. Allí, los chiss ganaron un poco de fama en la galaxia, aunque aun eran desconocidos para muchos.The Unknown Regions El ascenso left|thumb|Dos mujeres chiss. La civilización chiss colonizo 28 planetas repartidos por todo el espacio chiss, unidos en una federación política conocida como la Ascendencia Chiss. Nuevas fuentes de la República sugirieron que la expansión interestelar de los chiss fue debido a la necesidad de alimentar a la gran población urbana de la capital, que había crecido más allá de lo que los niveles de Csilla podía sostener cómodamente. Se estima que el ascenso de la población chiss era de menos de cinco billones de habitantes. Los chiss controlaron planetas como Crustai durante las Guerras Clon y la invasión Yuuzhan Vong, además también controlaron un poco: Klasse, Ephemora y Yashuvhu. El espacio chiss a pesar de la expansión del territorio de los chiss tan solo ocupaba una pequeña fracción de las Regiones Desconocidas. Las relaciones de la Ascendencia Chiss con el resto de la galaxia se regían por una estricta política formal de no agresión respaldada por fuertes preparativos defensivos, los chiss nunca intervinieron en los asuntos de los demás, al igual que los extranjeros debido a la fuerte defensiva chiss jamás le molestaron. Una simple transgresión territorial era suficiente para ser considerado una violación por algunos chiss. Evidentemente existían diferencias de opinión sobre las reglas de contratación entre la jerarquía militar y civil de los chiss, pero la mayoría de los extranjeros parecen haber sido conscientes de esto. Por el 37 ABY, el bárbaro Vagaari estaba asaltando el espacio cercano a la frontera de la Ascendencia Chiss, pero la Ascendencia Chiss no se preocuparía hasta más tarde cuando una fuerza de otra raza alienígena hizo una incursión directa en el espacio chiss. A pesar de que los extranjeros fueron destruidos por una flota liderada por la Almirante Ar'alan, rápidamente se hizo evidente que lo que habían destruido era solo una pequeña fuerza, encargada de realizar pruebas por delante de una fuerza de invasión extraterrestre masiva. Los invasores fueron seguramente los Yuuzhan Vong, aunque cabe señalar que el planeta vivo Zonama Sekot mientras huía de un asalto fue a refugiarse en un área remota del espacio chiss. A pesar de que la Fuerza de Defensa Expansionaria Chiss detecto al planeta, no le dio la mayor importancia. El surgimiento de Thrawn thumb|Thrawn En respuesta a la amenaza de invasión, una gran fortaleza interestelar comenzó a prepararse en El Reducto, mientras que Thrawn, entonces un joven oficial de la flota expansionista, comenzaron a presionar por el abandono de la doctrina sagrada que prohibía los ataques preventivos. Creía que los chiss podrían ponerse en una situación donde se vieran obligados a luchar contra los Vagaari y los Yuuzhan Vong simultáneamente, pero mientras que otros como la Almirante Ar'alani y su hermano Thrass, reconocieron el peligro, se preocupaban por el entusiasmo por el combate agresivo y las ganas de exploración que tenia Thrawn. En el 27 ABY, la patrulla de Thrawn encontró a varios comerciantes Corellianos (la tripulación de la nave contrabandista Bargain Hunter) lo que parece haber sido el primer contacto moderno entre los chiss y la Antigua República. Aunque inicialmente fueron considerados sospechosos, Thrawn decidió que no eran ninguna amenaza, y incluso dos de ellos, Jorj Car'das y Maris Ferasi, se convirtieron en sus amigos. Las incursiones más peligrosas fuera de la República seguirían unos meses después con el Vuelo de Expansión, una misión de exploración masiva que constaba de seis cruceros, dirigidos por el Maestro Jedi Jorus C'baoth, que había programado involuntariamente a unos de los cruceros para dirigirse hasta el espacio chiss, donde le esperaban un grupo de combate de la Federación de Comercio para destruirles, liderados por Kinman Doriana, un agente personal de Palpatine. Thrawn investigo los cruceros de la Federación de Comercio y a pesar de ser superado en números decidió atacarles, les derrotó a través de tácticas superiores. Dejando el buque de mando intacto en un movimiento para comunicación segura de cara a cara, Thrawn abordo el acorazado de la Federación de Comercio, conduciendo a una reunión con Doriana, y una holocomunicación con Palpatine, quien le convenció de que la expedición Jedi no podía permitirse por riesgo de que encontraran a los Yuuzhan Vong. La altamente favorable primera impresión de Thrawn sobre Palpatine cambiaría en última instancia la galaxia y su percepción sobre el pueblo chiss para siempre. Thrawn diseño una táctica que provocara un choque entre los Vagaari y el Vuelo de Expansión, debilitando a ambos lados hasta el punto en que su pequeña patrulla podría terminar eficazmente ambas amenazas, pero la batalla no se desarrollaría de acuerdo con su plan: mientras que C'baoth estaba tratando de matar a Thrawn usando la fuerza, un remanente de la fuerza Vagaari pudo huir al hiperespacio, y una serie de bombas de radiación chiss diseñadas para la nave de comando Vagaari fueron detonadas involuntariamente. El Maestro Jedi no pudo matar a Thrawn y el daño que sufrieron ambas fuerzas fue desastroso. Del personal de cincuenta mil a bordo del Vuelo de Expansión sólo sobrevivieron cincuenta y siete. Después del Vuelo de Expansión también se revelaron las tensiones dentro de la estructura de poder de la civilización chiss, como Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano intentó reclamar el Vuelo de Expansión para su familia. .]] Varios chiss participaron en las Guerras Clon, tales como el Padawan Jedi Nuru Kungurama, la Comandante Separatista y Acólito Oscuro Sev'rance TannStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns y su amante, el cazarrecompensas Vandalor.Star Wars: The New Droid ArmyThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia La Casa Falange Thrawn, debido a persistir en sus asuntos, fue exiliado por la Ascendencia Chiss, pero en 19 ABY, fue descubierto y reclutado por el Imperio. Sin embargo, su verdadera capacidad y su verdadero estado dentro de la jerarquía Imperial, fueron mantenidos cuidadosamente ocultos incluso dentro de las filas de las fuerzas armadas. Thrawn por mucho tiempo fue encargado de supervisar un programa de exploración Imperial y conquista en las Regiones Desconocidas. Mientras el Gobierno de la Ascendencia Chiss daba su espalda a eventos fuera de sus fronteras, la influencia de las ideas de Thrawn se difundió, y en los próximos cuarenta años, un flujo constante de desertores de la FDEC y voluntarios civiles dejaron el espacio Chiss para unirse a Thrawn. ]] Pocos meses después de la batalla de Endor, El Imperio de la Mano atacó el Imperio Ssi-ruuvi, destruyéndolos eficazmente. hasta que se revitalizó una generación más tarde por las maquinaciones de agentes Yuuzhan Vong.The Essential Atlas, pg 53 En el 9 DBY, Thrawn dejó las Regiones Desconocidas para tomar el mando supremo de la máquina de guerra del Imperio y lanzó su campaña contra la Nueva República. A pesar de su muerte en Bilbringi, su legado fue grande, en la forma de la casa Falange y sus aliados en lo que ahora se conoce como el Imperio de la Mano. Imperio Thrawn Redescubrimiento del vuelo de salida El killiks El Nuevo Imperio Sociedad Las familias gobernantes Estructura de gobierno Las fuerzas militares Uniformes Idiomas y nombres Cultura Tecnología Construcción y automatización Armas y defensas Planetas conocidos y lugares Entre bastidores Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Command Decision'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Sand Blasted'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 2'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Expanded Universe'' toy line *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Chart: Kashyyyk System'' on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Chiss Categoría:Especies humanas y humanoides Categoría:Especies de las Regiones Desconocidas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (C) Categoría:Artículos que requieren mayor trabajo